After Training
by CarzyNinja
Summary: Kaka/FemNaru mostly, slight sasunaru. Naru comes back from training read to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything _

_Anime: Naruto _

_KakaNaru is the main couple_

_Some SasuNaru _

_This is a Female Naruto Fan Fiction _

_I want to thank my Beta Reader Kushina Nar for the fantastic effort she has put in this chapter and hope she can carry on Betaing this story! _

_Chapter 1: Naru's Return _

_~Normal pov~_

_Sasuke sat in his room in the Uchiha mansion. He was thinking about the day that he nearly betrayed is home and the person he loved more than anything. 'Even if I'll never tell her I'll never stop loving her. I… I need to stop! I can't keep thinking abo… Ugh… she… I…' Sasuke groaned and rolled over as he contemplated the one person he hated to love. It had been 3 years since she left to go training with the Sannin Jiraiya or as Naru calls him Ero-Sannin. She had just disappeared on him and still wasn't sure quite how that made him feel. He wanted to be pissed, and there was a part of him that was, but there was also the other part of him that had needed her to leave so he could figure out. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and yelled out in frustration "What is this?"_

"_You know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Sasuke shot up and spun around ready and on guard with a kunai. As soon as he saw that it was only his perverted sensei and he dropped the hand with the kunai, however he did not relax his stance._

"What the hell are you doing here Sens…" He was cut off by a knock on his door. Rolling his eyes he turned away from his teacher and went to answer the front door. He barely even had the door open all the way before the final member of Team 7 verbally attacked him.

"SASUKEKUNSHE'SBACKANDICANTBELIEVEITI''SBACK!" Sakura barely paused to breathe before continuing her tirade causing Sasuke to twitch, "Well…aren't you happy Sasuke- kun? I mean _she_ is back…and well now...you can can…ya kno…tell her…" she stopped when Sasuke harshly cut her off.

"Tell her what Sakura? What makes you believe I have anything to say to her?"

"I…Demo…well that is to say…Ano have you seen Sensei?" Sakura quickly tried to defuse the situation and began to contemplate the Sasuke-Naru situation. She knew that Sasuke had to have some sort of feelings for her blond teammate because anytime that she came up he acted…odd. Yes odd was a good description of how he behaved and since she virtually stalked him for most of her youth she felt she knew his mannerisms inside and out. Sakura bore no ill feelings toward anything that could possibly go on between those two because she had gotten over Sasuke a long time ago. She had become disillusioned shortly after he knocked her out on when he _almost_ defected. She then decided to give Lee a chance because of how inspiring his recovery was.

Sakura was interrupted by a very chipper Ohayo coming for the sensei that she was asking after and a very monotone Hn coming from the other male on her team. "Oh you are already here. Well, come on let go find her!" leaving them no to object or randomly disappear she gabbed them and hauled them along after her.

_~Next day~ _

_It was noon the next day when Naru finally got back because of Jiraiya's 'Research' which really exasperated her but hey, what could she do. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting people to be waiting at the front gate for her. To her great surprise when they finally did reach her homeland, an entire day behind schedule, she had an entire welcoming party anticipating her arrival. Everyone that mattered to her had shown up, Irkua- sensei, Kaka- sensei, the entire Rookie , Team Gai, and a couple of guards she had known in her younger years, heck Sasuke was even there. _

"_Hello Naru! How was training?" Tsunade asked while sweeping her up in a bone crushing hug._

"_It's was great when he wasn't peeking on girls in swimsuits and actually trained me. Stupid, perverted old man" while Naru was internally grumbling about old perverts, Tsunade punched Jiraiya about 100 meters causing the rest of the group to either place bets on whether he was ever going to stop or merely sweat drop. _

_Hearing Jiraiya finally crashed Naru came out her inner musings. "Eh, you got some good distance…anyways thanks Baa-Chan couldn't be bothered to punch him." _

_Eventually after most of the group had said hello to her in some shape or form (Kiba had just whistled and had begun to comment on something that started with "Geez Naru you have a nice ra…" but was promptly tackled by most of the other males, however that was not before he made some weird squeezing motion that confused Naru) Naru was able to finally turn to Sasuke and question him. "So Sasuke…how's life been?" _

"_Hn. Good I guess. I'll talk to you later Naru. Bye", was all she got out of him before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

"_Sure… Teme..." she replied grumbling about stupid people who stupidly assume things. _

_Since a certain stupid someone who shall not be mentioned was occupying her thoughts she was lost to the world until someone yelled "NARUUUUU!" right in her ear. She was so startled that she pulled out a kunai and had grabbed the persons arm shoving them into a perfect kill position before realizing that it was only Iruka. Gasping and quickly letting go she shouted "IRUKA-SENSEI" and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Ah, Sensei I'm so sorry, I didn't…please forgive me!" Naru leaned over in a sort of bow nervously biting her lip._

"_Er…Eh…Ano…think nothing of it. I'm happy that your training paid off so well." Seeing that his dismissal of the situation was doing nothing but distressing Naru further he pulled out his ultimate trump card. "Want some Ramen Naru" _

"_HAI PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE IRUKA-SENSEI!" Everyone, who previously were in utter shock at what had just transpired, sweat dropped at how easily distracted she was. That was until Kiba decided to yell out "Just how much did you learn while you were away?"_

_Scratching the side of her nose she cutely tilted her head to the side and began to think out loud, "Well, I did learn a lot when I was training, Ero- Sannin even taught me the Flying Thunder God Technique…" However she was cut off by Jiraiya who had finally managed to bounce back from Tsunade's punch_

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT GAKI! Hmph I also taught her manners but you would never guess. What she isn't telling you is that I trained her the same way I train my deep under cover spies." The adults in group wasn't sure which shocked them more, the fact that she was able to do a technique that was rumoured only the Fourth could do or that Naru had gone through Jiraiya's espionage training. The only one not really surprised in the least was Kakashi, who simply just smiled under his mask. He knew that she was made of the best parts of both her parents and it would be a simple thing for her to eventually outclass both of them._

_~later at Raman shop~_

"_Hey jii- san my usual please" Naru called out acting as if she had just been there yesterday, but in reality her head was reeling from all of the small changes that she noticed on the short walk to the stand. As she looked around the small stand that had become her sanctuary as a small child, she was relieved that nothing had changed._

"_Naru it's been so long how are you?" She was blindsided as Amaya out of nowhere glomped her._

"_I…uh…Fine I guess. Heh nothing changed has it?"_

"_Is that my favourite little customer I hear out there? One Miso coming right up. Hello Iruka. I take it you want a pork today" The 'jii-san' smiled as he hear to affirmatives and went to cooking all the orders that Amaya was calling out to him. _

_When she was done taking everyone else's orders she turned back to Naru she began to continue their conversation from earlier. "No your right" she replied happily, "I guess we just couldn't move on without you. We waited for you to come back to us!" Amaya smiled at Naru form the other side of the counter and stated proudly, "This is on the house Naru and Welcome back!" _

"_Thank you Nee- san!" she smiled and then started to eat her ramen, however before she could take her first bite she decided that she was going to prove Jiraiya wrong by showing everyone she did have manners. She did well and internally smirked as most of her peers' jaws dropped. When she had finished she calmly closed Sakura's mouth before sedately thanking Amaya and the old man for a free meal and hugging Iruka. She was then off to meet Sasuke, she knew exactly where he would be._

_~Sasuke prov~ _

_Sasuke sighed as he waited for Naru at their old training ground. To him it seemed like he had been waiting forever, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Hn since I'm going to be waiting her a while I might as well figure out what the hell I'm going to say to her. Why the heck did I ask her to come talk to me? It's not like I'm going to tell her that i…I what? What do I feel for her? Ugh I hate being 15…stupid hormones always messing with my mind. Sasuke was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice Naru walking up to him, but he did and unfortunately he could only think of one thing to say, "Hn, Dobe…"_

"_Stupid Teme. You wanted to talk me?" she stated and asked at the same time, however Sasuke was slightly distracted because as she was calling him a teme she huffed and crossed her arms and that in turn brought attention to certain…assets that she most definitely did not have before she left the village._

_Groaning at what the sight was doing to his already raging hormones, he literally had to drag his eyes to her face and when he did they locked eyes and all Sasuke could see was blue, blue, blue so much blue that he felt a crushing wave of something settle over it and it was stopping him from breathing. He was drowning, drowning, drowning and there was a part of him that welcomed it because it was her that he was drowning in. "Em…teme…SASKUE!" jerked out of his inner musings, he saw Naru waving a hand in front of him trying to get his attention, "Geez I was getting worried about you stupid teme, probably just tryn' ta get me worried so ya could make fun of me. Hmph…a-ar-are you okay though…for real because you kinda stopped breathing for a second there" _

_Throughout her entire rant Sasuke zoned and was only brought back when he realized he could see every freckle on her face. Immediately he stepped back and prayed to whoever would listen to him that he didn't get red because Uchiha don't blush damnit they merely get red! "Hn, Baka, I only wondering if you have anywhere to stay?" It wasn't a lie, per say, he did want to know so that if she didn't he could help her out and if the thought of her lying naked in his bed was the reason he initially began to ponder her housing situation…Well no one else had to know that. _

"_Ermm, no I don't really have anywhere to stay. Why are you asking?" She answered innocently tilting her head and slightly widening her eyes. Ugh why innocently? Why her… darn you body stop reaction to something so little. So what if the way she tilts her head is cute! So what if when she has amazing eyes that I want to get lost in…wait No I cannot keep thinking of her UGH!_

"_Well you could stay at mine until you find some decent and I mean decent not like that old flat of yours." Sasuke answered mentally bashing his head against a wall wondering why his mouth answered something completely different than what his brain was saying._

"_Ano…okay I will take your up on your offer!" she smiled brightly at me. Why, why did you say yes and why, why does that make me so happy? And why does your smile make my body weird? _

_To his absolute horror, Sasuke felt his face form into a smile, and then again his mouth began to form words without his brains consent. "Will you go out with me?" and then his body committed the most unholy of all unholy sins. He, Uchiha Sasuke, blushed. It's obvious to say Naru was shocked to her core, however that didn't stop her from smiling so brightly she made to sun pale in comparison. _

"_Hai. Hai a thousand times!" it was then Sasuke's turn to blown away when she suddenly jumped on him and hugged him as tightly as she could. _

_Sasuke's head was still reeling when he noticed how much he enjoyed having her pressed against him so he did the only logical thing in his mind. He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips._

_When they broke apart he looked at her and in that moment he felt that nothing could ever, ever bring him down from this high. As they walked home Sasuke grabbed Naru's hand and stated "From now on you're living with me and my family okay?" _

"_I... Well… I guess that would be okay as long as your family agrees okay. And as long as I'm not a burden to anyone. I can cook, and I even if I don't like it cleaning is really easy because of my clones, oh and I'm really good at gardening…and remember when we were kids and I would come down on Fridays and have tea with you and your family? Well now I know how to make tea without any of the messiness!" she stated and then blushed as he laughed, both remembering the first and last disastrous time Mikoto tried to teach Naru how to make tea. "Oh, by the way how is your family(4)?" _

"_Hn, Father is still Clan head as well as Captain of the police force, Nii-san is still head of ANBU Black Ops. Oh yes, and Mother has joined back in the Shinobi force." Sasuke informed her._

_~At Sasuke's house~_

_~normal prov~_

_Sasuke's family were home by the time that Sasuke and Naru got there. As they took off their shoes and walked into the living room they were quietly chatting about the past two years when Sasuke's mum, Mikoto rushed over to Naru and hugged her gently happier than words could describe that she was finally back. She also couldn't have been happier when noticed that their hands were intertwined. Eventually hugs were passed around as everyone said their hellos and the men went into the living room as the women wandered into the kitchen to put together some snacks._

_As the male members of the Uchiha Head Family settled down in their spots, Itachi looked towards his brother and smirked "Finally had mustered up the courage to ask her, huh, Otouto?" before Sasuke could even glare at Itachi, Naru had rushed into the room with a tray of something and began to badger Sasuke._

"_! ARGHSTUPIDTEME!" She then proceeded to punch him through the Uchiha mansion and 10 other buildings._

_While Sasuke was flying through the air everyone else was wondering where she had gotten Tsunade's strength from and what the heck she had shouted before she knocked Sasuke a good one. Only one thought however that went through all of their minds was simply 'don't piss Naru off'. Itachi expanded on that with a simple I have get her to join ANBU Black Ops. _

_When Sasuke did come back he did the one and only thing that any male in his situation could do, "I'm sorry for upsetting you Naru." He was rewarded with a smile and when it was a given that he was forgive he then started to ponder what had gotten him punched in the first place. _

_Meanwhile as Sasuke was trying and failing at his task to figure out how he pissed his girlfriend off by just sitting there Itachi was grilling Naru on how she would react in certain situations. When every one of his questions got the correct response all he did was smile before he asked, "Will you join ANBU Black Ops Naru?"_

"_Ano… Tachi- nii I thought Sasuke said you were the head of ANBU? Eh…well in case you didn't know I have been in ANBU since I was seven." She shrugged at their shocked reactions._

"_Eh, well Ojii- san was always real worried about me and he didn't want me getting hurt by 'ignorant' people, so originally I was just put under the guidance of a few of his more trusted, what I called at the time 'animal face people', and well, one day…hmm I had to be around four or five. Wait no I was four I remember now. Anyways, my apartment was burned. I had to go somewhere and somehow I ended up in the headquarters." She paused to take a breath and then continued on. _

"_You all know how I'm like a sponge when it comes to learning…and well I had nothing else to do but learn. Simply put I was bored so they gave me exercises to do so that I kept out of their hair. One day one of the shinobi decided to test me and they were so shocked that they showed Ojii- san the results and there was a debate about potential and childhood, but eventually they decided I was too good to pass up so they trained me. It was all just a game to me at the time…I mean it's not like jii- jii would let me go on serious missions that young. My first truly lethal mission didn't happen until I was a bit older obviously. But when I did go on the mission…There was so much blood, it wasn't a game, after that, I knew it was real and not a game, although at one point I wished it was. That never came true, did it?" When she finally stopped talking she began to fidget because one, no one was saying anything and two, they kept just staring at her like she had two heads. _

Since their stares were creeping her out she slowly continued on, wondering if she had something on her face. " And…well that's when I found out about my furry little problem, and well everything on my file was released to me. However I still don't know who my real parents are. I hoped they died though…" when she heard a strangled sound coming from Mikoto's direction she glanced up, and cringed when she saw her boyfriend's mom outraged look, "what I mean is I would rather that, than to have parents who are there, maybe even living here in this village, but think of me as…"at this she began to sob and was promptly swept up in Sasuke's arms. With all the commotion going on with Naru no one noticed the guilty look shared by the married couple.

_Hurriedly wiping the tears from her face, Mikoto quietly asked, "If you were ANBU at 7 years old when did you graduate from the academy?"_

"_Ano…technically when I was 4 years old. Your sister, Uchiha Miyako was the one to pass me." She shrugged before continuing to tell her tale._

"_She was in charge of the genin exam that year. The test that I got, the one that proved I had potential was my official test and the Head of ANBU simply told her to fill out the necessary paperwork. Once that was done, I was in." She shrugged once again, brushing it off like it was nothing which left the Uchiha family astonished._

_As Naru went off in her own little world, the Uchiha Family was still trying to process everything she had told them. A quite silence fell over the living room, however it was not destined to last for long._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and when everyone could see again everyone was on their guard. Someone with a mask on his face and a cloak covering his head appeared in the middle of the room. Had anyone been able to see his features they would have noticed the man's blue eyes and his bight blond hair but alas, his disguise hid everything leaving Naru and the Uchiha's to blame it on a jutsu. Everyone tensed as he began to speak, however once he did Naru couldn't help but relax somewhat because his voice was soothing to her. "Hello Uzumaki Naru. It's been a long time hasn't it?" _

"_You know him Naru?"Sasuke finally found his voice and inched a bit closer to Naru as if he would protect her should the need arise. _

"_Ano…Er…That is hai. Well, hai to both of your questions. I…Now what do you want, Sir?" _

"_I come to tell that your friend Gaara is in a lot of trouble." He stated matter-of-factly. _

"_What sort of trouble is he in?" she asked, feeling panic rise up in her stomach. If this guy did something to him…I'll… _

"_Well…he's going to die if you don't hurry." He answered in the same tone of voice as before, and then he continued as if they were having a conversation about the weather, "They found him in The Sand Village and well, he had to make a choice between his people and his own life. He decided his villagers' lives were more important and he saved them but unfortunately he used too much of his strength and well, they caught him." _

"_No!" Naru's cry out was so full of despair and she fell to her knees. "Why are you here then? Why tell me? You're apart of them!" She looked up at him and pointed and accusatory finger at him as she was speaking. _

_The cloaked man merely sighed before he began, "I will tell you everything when you get back. Now then, what about Gaara, hmm?" _

"_I need to leave now." Naru got a look of determination in her eyes and she looked around at her pseudo- family noticing their looks of concern. Knowing that she couldn't explain, she heaved a great sigh and took out a scroll from her pocket. "Sasuke give this to Baa-Chan okay. It has instructions on what to do and where I am going, okay? Tell her that I need everything done quick and in a hurry. I'm going to leave now!" _

"_Okay but promise me you'll come back." he pleaded_

"_Promise and I never go back on my word got that!" Seeing his nod she kissed him and in the next moment she was gone in a yellow flash. The masked man smiled in approval before scowling at something and he too blazed out in his own light._

_So how was it please R&R and thanks for reading. Tell me if there is anything I can improve and remember it is my first fan fiction._

_Ero- Pervert_

Baa- elderly lady (grandma)

Teme- naughty word that starts with a b and ends with a d

Dobe- dead last

Baka- stupid

Kunai…if you don't know what that is why are you even reading this?

Nii- san- older brother

Otouto- little brother

Chan- honorific for a girl or someone younger

Ano-umm

Hai-yes

Jii- jii- elderly man (grandpa)

Sensei-(same as kunai but…) teacher

Demo- But

Ohayo- Good morning

_Till next time. Bye!_

_Some of the wording is past tense I know and I am sorry about that._

_Thank you again, I'm glad a few people like this! ^.^ Your why I love writing! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Anime: Naruto

KakaNaru is the main couple

Some SasuNaru

This is a Female Naruto Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: Saving Gaara!

~Naru prov~

A man with long bland hair and black eyes was on a white clay bird and another was slowly following, he was in a puppet it looked really old and four blade like pieces of hair on it, a long tail and a cloak sounding it's body.

"Hey let Gaara go you creeps" I shout.

Gaara moves slightly and started at me his eyes half open and muttered "No Naru don't". I ignore him and shout "Come on le Gaara go and I'll fight you. If you win I'll come with you so then you have the 1-tailed beast and the 9-talied beast. But if I win well it won't matter because by then you would be dead. Sound fair?" I ask they both nod.

I take on the puppet man first.

"So many different compartments with so many poisoned weapons and none of them are going to hit me what a shame" I look at him in pity "for you" I add "Sasori my man the little girl is under estimating you" the blond one says 'so the puppets name is Sasori is it?' I thought to myself "That is bad thing to do little girl" the red-head said. I growled 'No-one and I mean no-one calls me little girl' I scream mentally "Oh you've done it now BITCH!" I scream the last part, leaving the 2 contuse men shocked.

I went 1 tailed cloak looking at them with blood lust in my eyes it had been so long since I had a fun battle I couldn't wait it sink my claws in them, literally.

"This is going to be fun!" I must have sounded quite scary to the blond who dropped Gaara and tried to run but failed in doing so. "Is Pain still in The Akatsuki?" I ask. He nodded. I tied the blond up and rasped in his ear "What's your name Blondie?" "Deidara" he squeaked "Well the Deidara tell Pain his little sister is back and better than ever will you?" he was shocked but nodded. "I dislike being ignored little girl" the called I turn and glare at the puppet in disgust "Couldn't you see I was doing something important. But since you want my attention I'll give it to you but you'll be sorry. I'll end this quick so blondie over here can shit himself and never hurt my friends again" I exclaimed happily

'First thing is to break off that tail. But how….? Got it!'

I went and kicked the puppets back not even full force and I hear something crack 'Yes' I thought, 'If only I had a camera for the look on Deidara face it was a picture'. I landed near the puppets face. He tried to move his tail but noticed he could and asked "How did you know the weakness of my puppet? And what is your name girl?" "The weakness that's easy you always grade the tail under your cloak and my name is Naru Uzumaki" I said proudly. Then I ran round the puppet and punched it again with barely any strength and the rest of the puppet brock, it shattered like that.

"Haha that was easy got any better puppets old man or are you losing you touch after 20 years of leaving your village eh? Sasori the Red sand!" I laughed "How do you know of me Naru?" he asked me bewildered "I spied on you all and went to all of your villages to find out each of your specialties. You have no secrets from me." Smirking, I got 2 poised kunai knifes out of my holder and aimed at Sosori's heart(or cylinder tub thing)one hit he heart the other missed, the red-headed puppet coughed up blood before he could do anything I shout "DARK JUTSU(1)-REMOVAL OF A SOUL" I walked up to him slowly and ripped his soul from his body then used another justu to destroy Sosori's soul.

Deidara was so scared of me, he whimpered. I untied and ordered "Go back to Pain and tell him that you last Gaara to me and also tell him what I said before about his sister being back and better than ever" he nodded and asked "Why didn't you kill me though?" "I need you as a messenger that's all" and with that he left. I grabbed Gaara and Sosori and left in a yellow flash.

I got to the Sand in a second with the bodies in arm. Luckily I got there and Gaara was still breathing. I took Gaara to hospital and told them "If you hurt Gaara in any way you will regret it I swear you will!" that's when Temari walked in "Stop scaring the nurses we do need the Naru" "I know I know I was making myself known" Temari laughed so did I. That's when Gaara started stirring in his sleep and spoke "Naru ever do anything that stupid again and will kill you" he looked dazed but smiled "I got Sosori's body here" I pointed out since no-one noticed "But there were two how came after Gaara-sama(2)" one of the nurses said like I was thick "I know that had the blond send a message back to a relative of mine there " They all looked at me strange "Pain the Co- leader is my bother" they all gasped but Gaara who knew "So you weren't joking then when you told me I'd be in trouble when they found me" I shook my head "Oh well I don't mind" I looked at him shocked then he added "Did you really think I would hate you for this?" I nodded and Gaara sighed "Get some sleep Naru you've had a long day I guess" I nodded a second time "We'll dispose of his body tomorrow okay. But can I have some of his scrolls one really interreges me?" he nodded and I walked out with the scroll leaving the body with Gaara and Temari.

~Next Day~

It was about 8:00 am and I was up looking at the scroll I got yesterday. I opened it, bit my finger and smeared a bit of on the sign in middle of the scroll what came out amazed me. It was a life size puppet of the 3rd Kazekage, it looked so real I couldn't believe it, and then I remembered one of Sosori's specialties was making people into puppets I felt so sorry for the 3rd Kazekage and the Sand village.

"GAARA!" I shouted, he came running in "What's the matter?" he asked "The 3rd Kazekage is a puppet look!" he looked down and gasped "Who did this?" "Sosori the Red Sand did the man I killed yesterday" he nodded "At least the 3rd was avenged" I shook my head "Revenge is never the answer Gaara. I know I'm not one to talk but still" he nodded in understanding "I know Naru."

~Later~

"We have now found out what happened to the great 3rd Kazekage" Gaara told his people "WHAT HAPPENED" They shouted back, I stepped forward "Naru will tell you since she is one that found this out" "Thank you Gaara! People of the Sand I have disturbing news on what happened to the 3rd, Sosori the Red Sand turned him into a puppet and for these who don't believe me I have proof" I looked down to the witting people.

I opened the scroll, bit my finger and smeared blood on the sign again.

The puppet of the 3rd Kazekage poofed out and I said "One of Sosori's specialties is making human puppets. This is the shell of the 3rd but it also has some chakra inside its body so it can perform the 3rd's justsu" the people look shocked well all but one, this was grandma Chiyo(or Chiyo-sama). 'I guess she knew about this then' "Well everyone I would love to stay and chat but I have my own village to get back to" they nodded and left. Me, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou walked to the front gates where many ninjas were witting to see me off. People were yelling "Thank you for saving Gaara" or "Goodbye and come back anytime" I felt so happy in that moment, but when Gaara took my hand and shook I was amazed at first but then I felt really warm inside "As my People have said Thank you for saving me and you are welcome anytime" Gaara nodded "Thank you too Gaara. You're like the brother I should have had but never did and I will always be there for you and your village Gaara. Just ask and will be here in seconds flat. Understand?" he nodded. Everyone was cheering I couldn't have been happier to see Gaara smile if I had tried and trust me I did. With that I was gone.

~ Akatsuki base~

~normal prov~

"Deidara! Where have you been and where is the 1-tailed beast" Pain shouted "I lost Gaara to your little sister Naru Uzumaki" he replied bitterly, Pain on the other hand went pail "Did she say anything?" he asked, Deidara nodded "she said: Tell Pain that his little sister is back and better than ever. The only reason I lived to be the messenger" Pain shuddered "Is there something wrong Pain?" the only female Akatsuki member asked, when Pain nodded she blinked in surprise. "Yes Konan there is, my little sister is alive" Konan gulped she remembered there last encounter and god was it scary.

~Flash Back~

~Konan pov~

"Hello Brother" the blond girl said 'what I thought all his family died in the war' i thought "I know what you're thinking Konan" I look at her shocked "Pain adopted me after his family, after the war and after my family died. You didn't know why he was gone weeks at time did you. Well he was looking after me. I was only baby, he left me in the leaf so no-one would think twice about it" I looked at Pain "You adopted someone and not told us" I ask "It was to keep her safe she is the kyuubi's container after all, isn't she?" I nodded "Bad brother not telling someone about me. You know who my mother and father are don't you" we nodded, her face went red with anger "Then tell me who they are or I'll kill you, brother" he shook his head she screamed in rage and charged at Pain and made contact. When she noticed what she was doing she helped Pain out of the wall she'd flung him in and started sobbing it was strange but the way Pain comforted her he was kind and gentle. "I can't tell you Naru I'm sorry for that!" But what scared me the most was that the look in her eye when she flung Pain against the wall, death himself would be scared. 'I never want to see those eyes again' I thought.

Konan shivered remembering those eyes they would haunt her for the rest of her life. "If she's better than that day then…I don't want to see her in battle" Konan nodded in agreement.

~In the Leaf~

"What do you mean she's gone to save Gaara on her own?" Tsunade yelled, "Exactly that Hokage-sama" Sasuke replied they had been at this since she left the day before. Then a sudden flash of yellow light and Naru was standing were Sasuke was once stood "Sorry Sasuke I couldn't resist" Naru smiled "It's okay Naru" I smiled back "How was the unauthorised mission Naru?" Tsunade said though gritted teeth "I got Gaara back alive, found out what happened to the 3rd Kazekage and found out that I am welcomed at the Sand village whenever I want to go" to say that Tsunade and Sasuke were gob smacked was an understatement.

"Well I guess that's what I get with you being one of the best AMBU I have Naru" "Thanks Baa-chan" "Welcome Naru" Naru pouted at no getting a remark back, but then the two masked people walked in and…

Haha I am going to leave it there.

(1)- randomly came to my head, hehe

(2)-sama means lard or lady

Hope you like it R&R please.

Accidentally called Naru, Naruto sorry about that.

Bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything _

_Anime: Naruto _

_KakaNaru is the main couple_

_Some SasuNaru _

_This is a Female Naruto Fan Fiction _

_Chapter 3: The Truth_

_~Naru prov~ _

"_It's time we told you about your family Naru and what really happened to them" the masked man said "Go on tell me this should be a laugh" I smiled "Well let's start with your mother: Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, a former jounin of the whirlpool. Your father was the-" he got cut off by Tsunade "We shouldn't tell her yet" she said plainly "No your wrong she should have found out when she became jounin 10 years ago because that's what her father wanted. Wasn't it Tsunade-'sensei'" the other figure said Tsunade froze 'except for Sakura no-one's called me that in years' she thought "Yes, but she was only 6 years old the 3rd Hokage thought it was best not to say anything" "Well I am 16 now and I want to know who my father was and why he was so important I couldn't be told about him sooner" I answered. The masked man laughed "Fine" the 5th Hokage said._

"_Naru your father was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze" he said. "W-w-what do you mean my dad was the 4th?" I asked "Yes that's what I said and your parents aren't dead because….." he got cut off again by me this time "Even if it is true the 4th died sealing the kyuubi's inside me" he shook his head "No he didn't because your mother and father are here in front of you" they took off the hats and masks they were wearing and I could see the bright shining smiles on the faces of my mother and father "So how sensei been treating you Naru" my dad asked "You mean you got torte by that old pervert too? Dad" I questioned "P-pervert?" he asked bewildered. I nodded "I stole the first copy of Kakashi-sensei perverted book that Sensei wrote, if you want to read it" he nodded _

_~A few minutes later~_

"_He wrote this and still torte my daughter!" I nodded "OMG! SENSEI WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR SOOOOO DEAD YOU HEAR!" he shouted. Now my mum had the book had the book and screamed the same thing but instead of "SENSEI" it was "ERO-SANNIN"._

_I bet Jiraiya be here soon to see what was going on._

_And as if on time he came "What's with all the shouting and name calling" the pervert asked "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPECTABLE MAN I KNEW HAS TURNED INTO A PERVET" my dad screamed at the top of his lungs "Minato! You're alive Kushina too. That's great! You told Naru yet?" he asked "Yes we're alive, I know that's great and yes we told Naru! Did you know she was AMBU at 7 years old and still didn't know? Sensei." He shook his head. _

"_If I would have known I would have told her myself" he quickly put in, "Wait, Ero-sannin you knew who my mother and father are or where I don't know how to put it. I'm too happy. I finally have my own family" she chirped "You always had my family Naru but I'm glad you found yours" sasuke spoke for the first time since my mother and father came. I smiled "Thank you for looking after my little girl Sasuke" my mother said "So sensei still look the same as when I left you I see, using that justus" she nodded, I smirked "I knew that was a justus, Baa-chan" I etherize she want to hit._

_Everyone but me cringed bu I just caught her hand before it hit me and spun it round her back. "Try that again Grandma Tsunade and I swear to the gods that you won't servie till your next birthday" I snarled. She gulped, so did everyone else. _

"_Ehm, well are we going home Naru" Sasuke asked, I nodded. "W-wait when did you start living together" my family ask(including Jiraiya(Sadly.)Haha) "Ehm, since the day I got back from raining and Sasuke asked me out" he nodded and we left._

_~Uchiha mansion~ _

_~Sasuke prov~_

"_Mum I'm home" I call, "Dinner is ready, you two" she calls back, we nod. "So who's this Gaara, Naru?" she looked puzzled, then remember the mission I self-assigned myself "He's like the brother I should have had and the Kazekage of the Sand village" she spoke quite clam but I could tell there was something up "'wait Naru has a brother'" I speck and think in canon "Well kind of he adopted me but…." She got cut off by Itachi "There always a but isn't there" I frown and Naru continues "But he's in the group that want the tailed beasts and I am one of them and no one but Konan and him know." She smiled sadly, then it turned to a grin "Oh wait, by now they all probably know because the blond 'boy' of the Akatsuki has a big mouth and a small brain" she says. _

_Then I hear a "Hey I resent that" she goes "see what I mean" she looked in a random direction "Come out blondie" the blond person didn't look impressed "Are you sure he's a boy and not a girl?" Itachi asked and I laughed "Yeah I should know, I did go out with that bastard. Even though I forgot what he looked like." He looked horrified, the others just shocked "Haha" she laughed at are expressions and she got one of her hidden swords and cut of the blond head just showing how merciless she can be "I guess I got off easy then" everyone but Naru nodded "You got less the one per-cent of my power Itachi, just admit that this was also an easy death to one I gave his companion" Itachi looked scared "What did you do?" I asked "I riped out his soul and destroyed it, that's all" I was amazed this didn't affect her then I remembered AMBU Black Ops, duh of course it doesn't affect her._

_She shook her head, so of course we're confused, then she sighed "It does affect but only people I care about, like my old team, team 5, we argued and said we wouldn't care when the others died but I did care when they all died on the same mission and at the same time and technically by my hand" she looked down. "What are you talking about Naru?" Itachi askes_

_~Naru prov~_

_-Flash back-_

_-2 hours before the mission- _

"_I wouldn't give a crap if you died now. I don't know why I am on this team" I shout "Well maybe because you the Captain, Captain" one of them explained "I know that, I'm not thinking, you know" I scream "Of course you're not Captain" the one with the cat mask on said "Don't mess with me Cat, I won't hold back and now I am pissed I am going to cool off before I kill you all" They nodded scared and I walk off._

_2 hours later_

"_We have a SS class mission today, it's hunt down and kill a group of people called Oblivia(1) they are a danger to the leaf if they get their hands on someone" 'me' I think, they nodded, we off._

_4 hours later_

"_They have set up camp for the while Captain" I nodded "All of you sleep, NOW" I order. They went to sleep._

_1 hour later_

_We hear something in the bushes, so the rest of team wake up. _

_We got ambushed about 1400 ninja against 6 my team before they all die took out 200 each leaving 400 ninja left. I took them out in about 2 hours, completed my mission, took my dead team home after I disposed of the 1400 ninja that attacked and went home. I didn't cry until my mission was completely over and I wouldn't leave my house for a month. "I did care, see I'm crying for you, see I do still care." I would mutter_

_End of flash back_

"_We're so sorry Naru we didn't thin-" they started "Not many people do, do they" I storms off _

_~Normal prov ~_

"_It's better I go talk to her about this" the man says "Who are you?" I ask "Kakashi Hatake" he said bluntly then disappears "Nice man" Sasuke's Mother says "He barely likes anyone but Naru and few others. And from what I heard he loves Naru with all his heart so he does like are clan anymore" Itachi said plainly, "And you still let him go after her?" the youngest Uchiha ask, his older brother nodded. "He's the only that can claim her down, well who's alive. The only reason for this is when Naru got attacked once as a kid Hatake saved her life and I mean her life and he's loved her since also the reason she didn't defend herself was because she didn't want to hurt the villagers that hurt her so much." Itachi blankly said 'she never acted like was abused, but he way Itachi said that made it sound so true. I'm so confused.' Sasuke thought _

_~Kakashi prov~_

"_Come on Naru. Calm down they didn't know did they?" I ask. She shook her head "It isn't that. Think what two things happen today 'kashi-kun" she looked at me with sad eyes 'I think I'm going to melt' I thought and it was true I thought I was too. "It's the 9th of October. OH SHIT!" I shout "I'm so sorry Naru, I forgot your birthday and today is the day 'THEY' died" she shacks "No that's tomorrow, but I miss him so much, 'kashi-kun" "Of course you miss your older brother and I mean the real on his name was, Naruto right?" she nodded teary "how could you nearly forget the day your best friend died and my team in one go. Fuck my birthday there's nothing to celebrate especially since today is also the kyuubi festival and you know who I feel about that too" she lowered her gaze to the floor "Yes I know Naru. Tomorrow might be nothing to celebrate to you, but to me is to celebrate a wonderful woman being born into this world by a powerful and loving family you deserve" I tell her. She looks up "Thank you. But tell the leaf that" she said looking down again "I will don't worry, I will"_

_I am going to leave it there for now_

_(1)-A place from a Pokémon game_

_And yes I thought I would put a twist in it!_

_R&R please._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything sadly _

_Main couple is KakaNaru_

_Slight SasuNaru_

_Chapter 4 part 1-Death and birthdays._

_~Naru pov~_

_I hate today, I don't care if it is my birthday. It's 8am on the 10 October, I going to die (sarcasm intending)._

_I hear a knock at my door, I think it's some random villager trying to kill me, so I say "Go away for once in my life." I hear on the other side "Awww come on Naru don't be grumpy, it's your birthday!" my friend Ino says "That's why I'm grumpy" I frown (but they don't see it) but my voice was so cold the shaken the dead awake._

"_What happened to make you hate today so mush and by the way are you coming to festival tonight" Sakura asked sweetly, I screamed in rage "Since when do I go to any festival willingly, and willingly is the keyword here" I slam the door open, my eyes are blood red in anger and from the Kyuubi._

_Kakashi suddenly appears "Clam down Naru, before you do something you gonna regret and we both know you will, don't we?" he says calmly._

_I nod as my eyes turn from deep red to purple, from purple to light blue, from light blue to dark blue._

"_Thanks 'Kashi-kun" I said and smiled weakly "No problem Naru-chan, get some sleep you're gonna need it" he says and disappears. Ino and Sakura looked confused but shook it off and say in unison "What did he mean by that?" "Never mind Kakashi-Sensei, is quite random at times." My fake smile comes back 'good, they think it's a genuine smile, this is really good" I think "Naru-chaaaaan, and can we please go shopping?" Ino does the 'Puppy dog' eyes "1, I'm immune to everyone's but Iruka's puppy dog eyes and 2 is it random reason or a let's go buy Naru a present shopping?" I ask "2nd" they replied "I can't sorry guys; I have to go visit some dear people that have passed on" they shook their heads "you are coming if not now then later!" Sakura smirks "Plus Sasuke is going to be there" Ino adds 'damn you 2' I think, "At the festival?" they nod "I can't go to the festival, something bad will happen, it always does" I look down, not able to look them in the eyes "Okay" they nod exiting 'damn them and their gilt trips' "How about we go shopping but not for me, what am I saying you'll buy me stuff anyway won't you? After I'm done the stuff I have to do okay?" they nod "YAY! And you know us well Naru" Sakura exclaims "We'll get all the girls we like to come" Ino smiles "Come on in and we'll make a list of the people to come." They walk in._

_~Hokage office~_

_~Normal pov~_

"_When are we going to tell the villagers who Naru's are?" Minato shouts "When she sees fit, I am going to make her the next Hokage soon, so she will have to make decisions like this herself, if you understand?" Tsunade smiles "Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said "Yes Kakashi-kun" she answered "Naru got angry but I calmed her down like I normally, always do" he got right to the point "I understand. Thank you" she looked at Minato "Hello my student" he said "Hello sensei" Kakashi replied. "Treating my daughter right, I guess?" Ka-chan (As Minato and Sakumo (Kakashi's dad) sometimes call him) nods "I'll be taking my leave now, see you all later" they nod and 'Kashi disappears._

_~Naru's and Sasuke's house~_

_~Naru pov~_

"_Well what about Hinata and Tenten?" I ask, Ino nods and Sakura says "What about Temari, Naru?" "Temari's here, why?" "Gaara" they replied "Ahh, now I know" I laugh, they just nod confused "I saved him twice, remember?" "Right!" Ino smiles "Naru can we buy you something? Just because we're friends and that's what we do!" Sakura says, I nod, "I already said you could" I can't be bothered arguing with them "YAY!" they yell happily._

"_Now can I get where I need to be please. You can sort the rest out I'm guessing" they nod and leave after I shout "I'm going out Sasuke" and shut the door._

_~At the Grave Yard~_

"_Hey Bro, How are you?" 'No-one's going to answer so why ask, Naru. Stop hopping he will one day answer or come back' I think. "I knew you would be here, Naru-chan" I look up teary eyed "'Kashi-kun" I whisper "Cry if you need to Naru" With that said tears flow down my face after 7½ years of keeping them to myself 'Are you disappointed in me brother or are you happy I'm crying for you, please answer even if it's just once' "W-w-why them, t…t…they didn't deserve to d…d...die, 'Kashi-kuuuun" I wail 'I must sound like a scared and sad little kid' "It s….s…should h…h…have b…b…been m…m…me" I cry "Don't say that please, Naru-chan, it makes me sad to hear you speaking like that. May I ask how long you have held in your tears?" he asks and I nod." s…s…sorry for saddening you kashi-kun and it's been 7 ½ years since I c…cried last" I answer "7 ½ years" he asks shocked. I nodded "wow Naru" I smile watery "can we see my team members Kashi-kun after going to Ino's shop to get 2 sets of flowers 1 for my bro the other for team 5" I choke back a sob "Naru if your always upset then why don't you act like it?" he quizzed 'why do I pretend to be happy subconsciously pushing my pain inside myself when my friends and family are around' "I don't know, I just subconsciously do that, I guess it's 9 years in AMBU Black Ops, that's done this to me. A rule of being a ninja is don't show emotion I guess it's grown so I only show one emotion in front of people ant that's happiness I guess but I don't actually know" I answer _

_~Ino's flower shop~_

_~Ino's pov~_

"_were closein.." I got cut off "Ino can I quickly buy some flowers and I'll or we'll be gone" Naru's voice said but a more watered down version "sure Naru but were did we'll….wait you're the guy from before, Kakashi was it?" he nods "Naru I thought you were dating Sasuke-kun?" I ask "I am but Kakashi is the only one since the 3rd's death that can calm me down that's why he's here with me so don't go on a rampage and kill everyone" she says. I nod. "I understand now" "3 different sets of flowers" she was about to pay "there on the house" I say "thanks Ino" she smile "3 you said 2 before" Kakashi goes "but I remembered someone else" Naru duly adds. I gave them the flowers, she smiled which gives me great enjoyment and they left waving at me._

_#back at Naruto's grave~_

_~Naru pov~_

"_Hey bro, have these my friend Ino picked them out I know you loved daffodils anyway bro, see you later" Kakashi and I walked to the monument that was for the people that there lives for the village "here the first set of flowers are for Team 5 cat, dog, owl, mouse, and sheep. I'm sorry I haven't visited EVER!"I look at the sky and see a star, this star has been watching me since the day the 3rd died "these are for Hokage-jiji. You've been watching me haven't you, I hope your impressed with me everyone" I let one last tear fall down my cheek and we took off in different directions. _

_~10 minutes later~_

_~ten ten pov~_

"_hey Naru ready for some shopping?" I ask. She nods. "where to first?" Naru asks "weapon shop" I put in, everyone but Naru frowns. Naru smiles and says "I'm game ten ten" I smile at her, she smiles back. "Naru" Ino asks "hmm" she answers "did the 3 people like the flowers I picked" she nods "flowers?" Temair asked "yeah Tem-chan" *she glares at Naru* for them" Temair nods _

_~at weapon store~_

"_get anything you want Naru" I smile. She walks straight to the swords "please may I have this one" Naru asks, I nod. The sword was a short one it normally comes in a set of two for lovers or partners. 'I wonder who has the other' I thought. I paid and a looked around, I love weapons just like Naru does "now can we leave and go shopping?" Temair asks, I nod and we leave._

_~at shopping mall~_

_~Hinata pov~_

'_My clan is rich so I had no problem with money but what does Naru like?' "have you changed your mind about the festival, Naru?" Sakura ask sweetly "it disgusts me your on the same team as Naru-chan you don't know Naru-chan hates ALL festivals" I spat at her. "what don't talk to me like that! Hinata" she screams "please don't argue it saddens me" says Naru her voice weak "sorry Naru" we both say._

"_so Naru what do you want?" she shrugs "first year people have brought me anything since people have bought me anything since then" Temair nods again 'gods Naru-chan looks sooo cute' (A.N yes Hinata does love Naru in this but get over it anyway it isn't like they are going to get together) "we could always go in the jewellery shop, if you like" I say, I start walking to the nearest jewellery store. "Hinata that's the most expensive shop ever in the leaf. I'm not worth that amount of money" she shuck her head "oh Naru, who told you that" I say. "nearly everyone in this gods damn village" to say I was shocked was an understatement "were going in there and your getting something, understand" she nods , I smile._

_~in store~_

_People started to whisper thing like "what's she doing here" or "can't believe that monster's still in the village" or "I wish she would die" I looked at Naru and she says "I can hear you all you know" everyone freezes 'when did your voice grow so cold?' I ask myself "come on let's buy you something and get out Naru-chan" I say, the other nod._

_I buy Naru a jewellery set that has a necklace, bracelet, earings and a ring. They were real silver with diamonds, the main decorations on them were hearts, they went really well with Naru. I paid and we left._

_But someone came in front of Naru he looked drunk, 'did Naru flinch or was it me?' I think "monster what are you doing here, go die and do us all a favour" he says then Naru goes "I would but your village is going to do that for me isn't it?" she asks, the man nods, she blocks "not the time for this is it?" he nods again and leaves_

_~Temair pov~_

"_Naru are you willing to die at the hands of this place?" I inquire, she nods "if it means protecting this place I'll do anything, even give my life Tem-chan" instead of glaring my eyes softens "how are you so caring over these people" she sighs "they have and will hurt me but they also saved me from myself" she looks at me and we understand fully of course 'she's the same as Gaaru, saying that she was the one that saved him' "you're a good person, Naru, you don't deserve better" she shakes her head " I am a monster, I don't deserve better, now are we going or not, I don't want to attract a crowd" my turn to shake my head "your not a monster" we say "only Tem-chan knows the full truth about me and trusts me. I. AM. A. MONSTER" she looks down_

"_no you're a hero in my eyes" the 4th says "no I'm not, I watched HIM DIE because I was frozen in fear, 8 years TODAY, hokage-sama" she spits, e steps back "you of all people should hate me, he was your son for crying out load" he looks down " and your brother" we gasp wide eyed _

_~10 minutes of shocked silence later~_

"_are we going? I ask, they nod "bye hokage, I'm sorry if I upset you" he shakes it off "Bye Naru-chan" they wave at each other and we leave "he's not my dad, understand?" we all nod and carry on. "what do you want to know?" I ask "don't know Tem-chan" she replies "how about make up Naru?" she nods "lets go" Ino says_

_~at make up shop~_

_Were in the shop 30 minutes . Ino and Sakura are picking out reds and pinks and keep having Naru try them. I zone out, I'm not girly, it's only it's only on special occasions like this._

_~10 minutes later~_

"_were done Temair" Ino and Sakura say in unison. "finally" me and Naru say "can I pay so we can leave?" they nod. After I pay we leave "where to now" Naru asks "kimono and dress shop"_

_~Sakura pov~_

_I dragged Naru to dressono the kimono and dress shop. "why do I nee to come here because as Hinata-chan said before I hate all festivals" she says "I don't mind but your getting at least one kimono" I smile "I don't understand why you all care about me" she smiles sadly "because you are our friends" Hinata says, we nod "you don't understand" she says "then make us understand" Ino says "it's classified, how about later we go to the 5th and ask if I can tell you?" we nod again_

"_now shopping time "we had Naru try on 2 different kimono's on 1st was mostly pink had a blue tail black design and quite short and the 2nd was mostly black pink edges with a pink and white flower design "they are both sooo cute on you Naru" Hinata says "thank you Hinata" she says "now it is my turn" Ino chirps "right were staying in here and I'm buying you proper dresses okay?" I ask. She nods "okay then, lets get started" I say_

_We look round for a while and spot a beautiful long white dress. "go on try it on" she nods_

_~10 minutes later~_

_Naru came out. A;; the boys stop and look at Naru who was breathtaking "I also think you would look amazing in this Naru" Hinata holds out a short white dress with a pink rose on the waist "go try them on if you like them tell us okay" I say she nods_

_~another 10 minutes pass~_

"_so it's sealed I'll buy you the 2 kimono's and Ino will get the 2 dresses" Sakura says, Naru and I nod "lets go pay" I exclaim happily we nod and go to the till. We walk Naru home talking happily, forgetting about the festival "cya Naru" we all sigh and go home._

_~Naru pov~_

"_I'm home Sasuke" I shout up the stairs 'I wonder how Kashi-kun I' I think to my self. Sasuke walks down the stairs with something in his hand. "happy birthday Naru-chan" he says "thank you Sasuke-kan" I nod "open it" he put the box in my hand I open it to find a beautiful watch that has tiny red gemstones in the shape of hearts in a circle surrounding the face of the clock "turn it over he says" when I look at the back it has the word 'my one and only' "thank you it's beautiful Sasuke-kun" he smiles and put it on my wrist._

_~Kakashi pov~_

'_how could she say that it should have been me no it shouldn't Naru. Gods it hurt so much to see her like that' I scream I my head. I hear a knock at my door "hello who is it?" I ask "it's minato, Kakashi-kun" the voice says "come in it's open" I speak "thanks Kakashi-kun" I nod_

"_what brings you here, sensei?" "Naru" he replies "what up with her" I am now worried "I think I upset her " he looks down "how?" I had calmed down slightly "I saw her shopping and Naru popped up, she called herself a monster, I say she is not and that's she's a hero, she disagrees and said me of all people should hate her because it was my son, then I say it was your brother I don't know what to do Kakashi-kan" he pleads "it will be okay" he nods and leaves_

'_now I can finally give Naru my present for her' I think . I hold up a gold necklace with a locket on it, it's heart shaped and it has a picture of Naruto, Naru, Team 5, Naru and myself Minato and Kishaina._

_~10 minutes later at the uchiha mansion~_

_I knock "hello" Naru asks "it's me Kakashi" I say. She unlocks the door "hey Kakashi-kun" "hey Naru-chan can I come in?" I ask, she nods and steps aside to let me in._

"_hello Sasuke" he 'hn's in reply "be nice Sasuke-kun" _

_Naru said sweetly. "So Kakashi-kun" Sasuke raises his eyebrows "what're you doing here" she asks, I smile and hand her the locket "look inside Naru" I order "okay" she smiles, I melt in my spot. "thanks Kakashi-kun" she eyed the one of herself and Naruto "who's that Naru?" Sasuke asks 'damn I almost forgot he was here damn you uchiha' I think "it's nobody of your concern Sasuke-kun" she says_

_~Sasuke pov~_

'_who is it he looks like Naru, maybe a brother or something' I think "it does concern me, Naru, you're my girlfriend" I say, I saw hakate flinch 'that's right he loves Naru too doesn't he? well he wouldn't get her haha!' he starts chuckling "you okay Sasuke-kun" Naru asks "yeah I'm fine Naru-chan" I reply_

_~Kyuubi pov~_

"_hey kit, you okay?" 'stupid question Kyuubi' I mentally slap myself "I'm fine kyuu, and you?" she replies, "I'm fine I don't like that uchiha, Naru" "well I do kyuu, I think I'm in love" she says, I growl "if he hurts you physically, mentally or emotionally I WILL kill him, understand?" she nods "good, can you scratch behind my ears Naru?" I ask she walks into my cage and scratches my ear "hai kyuu" I start to purr. _

_Thanks guys I will leave it there this was typed up by my good friend Vampireaddictno.1 who is too kind and knows I am too lazy to type lol. I like the idea of Hinata bolder so I put it in._

_Review and Rate please!_

_Bye bye x _


	5. Oneshot chapter

_I don't own anything sadly _

_Main couple is KakaNaru_

_Slight SasuNaru_

_One-shot chapter-neat death experience_

_~Normal pov~_

_Naru was walking along the street. She knew what was waiting for her,_

_A gang of 6 or 7 drunks walk out of the darkest alley way in the hidden leaf "we've been waiting Naru" she nods and follows._

_~in the alley way~_

_They push Naru against the wall, one man yanked her hair and smacked her head off the wall 'is it me or am I welcoming death' Naru thinks to herself. A ninja in the group grabs a couple of kunai knives from hid pouch. The man Stabs the knife in Naru's shoulder. "so it's true you don't feel pain" the man says, Naru shakes her head "I feel the pain I just don't show it" she replies "why aren't you defending yourself? I saw you punch Itachi uchiha through his mansion and 10 other buildings" another asks curiously "because I don't want to hurt my people, you dim wit" she says calmly_

_The man spat at her, the ninja of the group grab another kunai and drags it down her arms, legs, waist and stomach. They pour alcohol in all the wounds and still she doesn't show pain. Her face remained blank._

_Seeing this didn't hurt the ninja drags the kunai above her breasts but below her neck, he didn't want to end the fun too soon did he? And he poured more alcohol in that wound still no response._

_He grabbed her headband and stabbed her there still she showed no pain "oh my god what does it take for you to show pain monster" he asks but she gives no reply_

_He gets his last kunai, and stabs her in the heart "Haha that's what you get monster" they all disappear._

_~20 minutes later~_

"_hokage-sama" Kakashi screams "she's in a meeting Ka-chan" Sakumo says" he weeps "what is the mean…" she's cut off by Gaara shouting "Naru, no! what have they done to you!" then they all notice her, a limp and fragile form of the once great Naru Uzumaki "she's alive but barely and there's a lot of alcohol on her and in the wounds" Tsunade grabs Naru, Gaara pushes everything of the table and the medic nin starts "Kakashi-kun get minato and Kishaina quick" he nods and disappears._

_~10 minutes later~_

"_is she okay?" the 4th asks "she's asleep, it looks like she didn't fight back with the amount of hits she had" the 5th says. Kakashi slaps himself 'she nearly I should have been there, I know what there like'_

"_can we see her?" Sakumo asks "Gaara's in there so…be careful." they nod "this is your fault" Gaara points at the 4th "I know it is kazeage-sama" he looks down "it's not all you fault minato, it's all of ours, not Gaara's of course, he wouldn't have known this would happen" Tsunade says they all nod._

_Well there you go I know it is short but hey at least it is an update and it is a bit of a one shot chapter that was a little side part. See you next chapter ^-^_

_Bye bye x_


	6. Improtant AN

Hey People I'm going to edit the story because I have made a fucking load of mistakes I'm sorry for this and If you give me some time I'll carry on with the story. Oh and I already know it's ANBU not AMBU, so stop telling for fuck sake!

See you later.

Stacy.


End file.
